muppeteerfandomcom-20200216-history
David Rudman
(b June 1 1963) Muppeteer Credits Sesame Street Baby Bear, Cookie Monster (2001-present),Two-Headed Monster (right head, 1998-present), Airplane,Andre, Athena, Beachball, Betty Bowl of Plastic Fruit, Mr. Bricklayer, Bud, Chicago the Lion, Cranky, D-tective Dave,Det. John Munch, Dr. Edwynn, Dr. Johnson, Dr. Flipper Lavender Ed,One of the Four Grouches Named Moe, Davey Monkey, Dip the Cat (1992), Fearful, Flo Bear, Frankie, Hammy Swinette,Humphrey, Lieutenant Tao, Log, Mallard Capone,The Man in Brown, Next Generation Science Officer, Norman, Patrick, Pipe Organ,Rudder Rabbit, School, The Sub-Human Cannonball, Sully (1992-1999), Sonny Friendly(1992-2000), one of the String Beans, Tessie Twiddlebug,Tyrone, Umeko's friend, Velma Blank, Wolfy, the Martians Marcelo episode 4519 AM Monster, in Episode 3162 Chicken in Episode 3139 one of Four Grouches Named Moe and Oscar and others Muppets Characters: Scooter (2008 - present), Janice (2008 - present), Wayne, (2011 -present) Bobby Benson (2011 -present); Miss Poogy I Love Liberty The Muppets Take Manhattan: Floyd Pepper (puppeteered), Beaker (puppeteered), Animal (puppeteered), Penguin, Oscar the Grouch, Crazy Harry (puppeteered), Frog, Chicken, Flute-Snatcher, Snowth Little Muppet Monsters: Boo Monster Sing Along Getting Ready for School Learning to Add and Subtract A Muppet Family Christmas Sing-Along, Dance-Along, Do-Along The Best of Ernie and Bert Muppet Meeting Films Big Head, Gimley, Jones , Luncheon Counter Monster, and others Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street Inner Tube Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting The Cosby Show ("Cliff's Nightmare"): Sweetums and Boo Monster (1985 - present) The Muppets at Walt Disney World The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson Monster Hits! Sing Yourself Silly!: Mr. Honker '(insert) Rock & Roll! Dance Along! Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Firehouse Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Hospital Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals:Chicago the Lion, Duck ("Baa Baa Bamba") Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game Muppet*Vision 3D Dog City The Muppet Christmas Carol Old Joe (puppetry only),Peter Cratchit, The Swedish Chef, Wander McMooch,Beggar Sing-Along Earth Songs Billy Bunny's Animal Songs Percival Bear, Gopher, Termite, Waiter Penguin, Frog We All Sing Together Sing-Along Earth Songs Junior, Old Smoggy, Male Bird, and Bears City Kids Sesame Street Stays Up Late! The Best of Elmo Muppet Sing-A-Long: It's Not Easy Being Green Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration A New Baby in My House Cookie Monster's Best Bites Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree Lead Away! Learning to Share Do the Alphabet Aliens in the Family Elmocize Imagine That! Slimey's World Games "Don't Forget to Watch the Movie": Elmo Saves Christmas Muppets Tonight 123 Count with Me Fiesta! Get Up and Dance Telling the Truth: Baby Bear, Leo, And cameo as Official #2 Elmo Says BOO! Elmopalooza The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs Sesame Street Goes to the Doctor: Baby Bear The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland CinderElmo Let's Make Music Elmo's World: Singing, Drawing & More! Kids' Favorite Songs 2 Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf Elmo's Magic Cookbook Elmo's World: Wild Wild West! Elmo's World: Wake Up with Elmo! Elmo Visits the Firehouse Computer Caper Bert & Ernie's Word Play We Are Family: Baby Bear, Cookie Monster Play with Me Sesame MasterCard Elmo's World: Head to Toe with Elmo! Elmo's World: Happy Holidays Sesame Sings Karaoke Three Bears and a New Baby Talk, Read, Write What's the Name of That Song?: Cookie Monster, Baby Bear, Eight Ball of Fur, Kermit the Frog in "Do De Rubber Duck" (puppeteer), Another Fat Purple Anything Muppet Greaser (insert) Elmo's World: Elmo Has Two! Elmo's World: Families, Mail, & Bath Time! A Magical Halloween Adventure The Surprise Monsters Happy Healthy Monsters Elmo's World: Food, Water & Exercise! All Star Alphabet Elmo's Potty Time Guess That Shape and Color: Cookie Monster, Baby Bear (insert) Elmo's World: Reach for the Sky! Ready for School! Elmo's Christmas Countdown Elmo's World: Opposites Love the Earth! Elmo and Friends: Tales of Adventure Studio DC: Almost Live Scooter, Janice, Abby in Wonderland A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa Scooter Janice Luncheon Counter Monster, Elmo Loves You Elmo's World: All About Faces Being Green Elmo and Abby's Birthday Fun! Bedtime with Elmo Pirates: Elmo and the Bookaneers Elmo's Animal Adventures Elmo and Friends: The Letter Quest and Other Magical Tales Late Night with Jimmy Fallon - December 23, 2009 Scooter Elmo's Rainbow and Other Springtime Stories The Best of Elmo 2 Counting with Elmo ABCs with Elmo Firefly Fun and Buggy Buddies Iron Monster and Sesame Heroes C is for Cookie Monster Wild Words and Outdoor Adventures Silly Storytime Elmo's World: Let's Play Music Elmo's World: People in Your Neighborhood Elmo's Music Magic Singing with the Stars Bye-Bye Pacifier! Big Kid Stories with Elmo The Muppets: Scooter Janice Wayne, Bobby Benson Miss Poogy Food Rat Luncheon Counter Monster, (puppetry only) Muppaphone, Cactus (puppetry only) "Orange" spot Elmo's World: Favorite Things! Big Elmo Fun Best of Friends Making Friends Cee Lo's Magic Moment Elmo's World: All Day With Elmo C is for Cooking Being Brave Fairytale Fun Best of Sesame Street Spoofs! Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular Scooter, Janice, Muppets/Terry Crews Toyota Big Game commercials Late Night with Jimmy Fallon "The Weight" Scooter, Janice, Muppets Most Wanted Scooter Janice Wayne, Bobby Benson Miss Poogy Gulag Rat,4 Baby, Thingy-Thing Blue Frackle (puppetry only) Alphabet Songs Monster Manners The Furchester Hotel Cookie Monster one of Tea Time Monsters Elmo's Super Numbers The Cookie Thief, Cookie Monster Elmo's World: Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes The Best of Elmo 3 The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot Scooter, Janice, Wayne The Muppets (2015): Scooter, Janice Warburtons Elmo's Favorite Stories Love to Learn Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas Muppet ideas credits Muppets Go Global: Bobby Benson, Dr Phil van Neuter, Ohboy Bird, Gorgon Heap, Janice, Miss Poogy, Scooter, Sal Minella, Seymour, Old Joe and Wayne The Muppets 3 Muppets on Broadway (2017): Scooter (2008-present), Janice (2008-present), Wayne (2011-present), Bobby Benson (2011-present), Miss Poogy (2011-present), Sal Minella (2014-present), Dr. Phil Van Neuter (2014-present), Seymour (2014-present), Mildred Huxtetter (2014-present), Gorgon Heap (2015-present), Ohboy Bird (2015-present), Old Joe (2015-present), Blue Frackle (2017-present), Nigel the Director (2017-present), Owl (2017-present), Fazoob 4 (2017-present), Bunnie Bear (2014-present), Singing Food (2016-present), Frogs, Bull, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady (2014-present), Lenny the Lizard (2015-present), Quongo the Gorilla (2016-present), Porcupine, Cookie Monster (2001-present), Baby Scooter (2017-present) Jim Henson's Muppets Movie The Muppets (season 2, 2018): Scooter, Janice, Bobby Benson, Miss Poogy, Wayne, Sal, Mildred Huxtetter, Wander McMooch Fannon Galley Category:Muppeteers